Jealousy
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Yumi gets jealous of Ulrich's date with Milly. Will they make up or will they lose what they have together. UlrichXYumi, angsty fluff. Please read and review this is my first Code Lyoko story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Summary: Yumi gets jealous when she finds out that Ulrich has a date.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie is sitting at his computer. He lets out an angry sigh, gets up and walks to the window. He looks out of the window and sees Yumi and Ulrich down in the courtyard. Little does Jeremie know, down in that courtyard there is also a lot of frustration going on.

**Courtyard**

"Yumi, you know that I wouldn't cancel our study session if I didn't have to do something important."

"I know, but what's bothering me is that you won't tell me what your important thing is." She says angrily.

"You know almost everything there is to know about me! Can't you just let this one go?!"

"Oh…" She realizes something. "Oh, it's a girl…are you going on a date Friday night?"

"Maybe…" He says nervously. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Ugh, Ulrich! If you don't know why I care than you don't know me."

Yumi angrily walks away leaving Ulrich standing in the courtyard both frustrated and confused.

'Sometimes I just don't understand her at all,' he thought to himself as he watched her retreating back. 'As if I didn't have enough to deal with already.'

Ulrich walks up to his room and finds Odd sitting on the bed.

"Hey Ulrich," Odd sees Ulrich's face and assumes that something is wrong. "What's wrong? When I left you and Yumi you two were just talking. What happened?"

Ulrich lies back onto his back on his bed. "Yah, well it was fine until I had to tell her about my date with Milly this Friday."

"Ooh…" Odd makes a sour face. "I bet that didn't go over so well."

"Not exactly…she like totally freaked and said 'If you don't know why I care then you don't know me,' or some crap like that. I don't know what's up with her. She wouldn't even stick around long enough for me to tell her that it was only Milly and that it was only a date to prove something to Sissy."

Odd sits straight up. "Ulrich, hello! She likes you, stupid! She's liked you for forever and you still haven't noticed?" Odd lets himself fall backwards again.

"Well…" Ulrich begins to blush. "I guess I've always known. It just doesn't seem very 'Yumi' like to get jealous. I've always liked her too but every time we get close to telling each other…well, something or some one gets in our way." Ulrich sighs.

Odd leaves Ulrich sitting on his bed thinking about Yumi

Jeremie is sitting at his computer again. Just as he was about to leave he gets a message from Aelita.

"Xana has launched an attack, Jeremie."

"Okay Aelita, will you be okay for now?"

"Yes, but hurry. I'm in the forest region."

"I'll call the others and we'll be there as soon as we can." Jeremie calls Yumi on her cell phone.

Yumi is sitting on a bench crying over Ulrich. She hears her phone ring and sees that it was a Xana attack. She wipes her eyes and answers Jeremie.

"Xana has launched an attack, we need to go to the factory."

"Yah…okay, I'll call Odd and Ulrich and we'll be there as fast as we can…bye Jeremie."

She hangs up the phone wipes away a few more tears and dials Ulrich's number.

Once he answers she just starts to talk. "Ulrich, can we not fight and just save the world again?"

"Let me guess…Xana attack, again." Ulrich says with no enthusiasm at all.

"Yup, and Jeremie needs us at the factory…now."

Ulrich sighs. "Okay…Odd and I are on our way."

At the factory Yumi arrives.

"Hey Yumi. Go down to the scanner room."

"Okay Jeremie, I'm on my way."

Yumi gets virtualized. She assures Jeremie that she is fine and she and Aelita head off to the tower.

Ulrich and Odd get to the factory.

"Hey Jeremie, is Yumi already in Lyoko?" Ulrich asks, hoping that the answer is no.

"Yah…" Jeremie says.

"Ugh…great." Ulrich is clearly agitated by that.

"Odd? What's his problem today?" Jeremie asks he feels like he has missed something.

"Oh…Ulrich and Yumi had a big fight earlier. Better warn Aelita." Odd and Jeremie laugh.

Back on Lyoko, Aelita and Yumi are walking through the forest region. Aelita notices that Yumi seems distracted.

"Yumi…are you alright? You seem distracted." Aelita asks.

"I'm okay but it's…it's Ulrich. We had a huge fight and I feel bad. But he wouldn't give me a straight answer." Yumi gets frustrated just thinking about it.

"What wouldn't he give you a straight answer about?" Aelita asks hesitantly.

"Whether or not he is canceling our study session on Friday to go on a date." Yumi says angrily.

"Oh…I see…you know, he probably just didn't want to tell you because you guys have something really special- even more special than friendship. He probably just didn't want to risk it."

"If he knows what we have than he shouldn't go out with some one else or at least he should have the common sense to know that telling me won't break that bond."

Just then Ulrich and Odd are virtualized next to them. Suddenly Aelita and Odd run away towards the tower, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"Ulrich…why didn't you want to tell me about your date with…um…"

Ulrich helps her by saying, "Milly."

"Your date with Milly." She finishes.

"For the same reason that you didn't really _want_ to know who I was dating." They smile at each other.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I guess I just got really jealous", Yumi blushes. "I didn't want to let anything ruin everything that we have because we have something that I can't find anywhere else."

"I'm only going out with her once…to prove something to Sissy and that's it. Don't worry I love what we have and I won't let any one ruin that."

They smile at each other and she leans in and hugs him. She also whispers, "Thanks Ulrich."

Then Aelita and Odd deactivate the tower and Jeremie does a return to the past.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please review this is my first Code Lyoko fic.**


End file.
